Time Paradox Series: 1: The Spark of The Past
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Even after the Earl and Noah clan were defeated, the Akuma still lived, evolved and brought tragedy onto this world. Tears fell from my two colored eyes as Lenalee left for good. "I guess I have no choice..." I sat the three bundles on the ground in front of me. I lifted my hammer and activated my most special technique, Time Paradox. Lavi x Lenalee, Allen x Road, NaLu, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail or D. Gray Man.

* * *

**The Spark of The Past**

_"The future?' came the voice sadly...'And do we really pass anything on to the future, except mirrors of ourselves? What if the future is as painful as the past?'_

_'That we can never know,'answered the wolf angrily. 'That's for the future. But what we can know is the importance of what we owe the present. Here and now...What we owe to ourselves, and to those we're bound to. And we can at least hope to make a better future, for everything."_

_-Fell,_

_David Clement-Davies_

"What are we going to do, Lavi? Were going to be caught soon anyway. We can't keep going for much longer." Lenalee said as she sat on the ground out of breath, carrying two bundles.

I was standing and also out of breath, carrying another bundle."There is no time to hide. We'll have to abandon the children and run. And...hope they survive."

"We can't! I rather die protecting them then abandoning them. Allen, Road, Kanda, and Alma died protecting their lives. We can't just waste our friends deaths like that." Lenalee staggered to stand up and handed the two babies to Lavi.

"Wait Lenalee you can't-" I was cut off as Lenalee gave him a regretful smile.

"Someone has to act as a decoy." She activated her Dark Boots one last time."Goodbye Lavi." She kissed him. "Take care of our daughter and Allen's son and Kanda's son." With that she was gone directing the level 10 Akuma away from us.

Even after the Earl and Noah clan were defeated, the Akuma still lived, evolved and brought tragedy onto this world. Tears fell from my two colored eyes as Lenalee left for good. "I guess I have no choice..." I sat the three bundles on the ground in front of me. I lifted my hammer and activated my most special technique, Time Paradox.

It could send anything I want through time. The only problem was that I don't decide what time period it travels to. But I think anywhere but here would be fine, as long as the children are safe. Besides as Lenalee said wasting everyone's deaths like that would be meaningless, since they did everything to protect the children.

"Time Paradox!" I yelled slamming the hammer down on the ground making a symbol appear and a bright light shine around us. Stopping the advancing level 10 Akuma. Light blinded me and everything went blank.

* * *

A large roar alerted me to danger and I jumped up and got ready to fight. I stopped when I noticed the Dragon that is in front of me. "Why are you here? Speak human!" The red fire breathing dragon roared.

_'What is a Dragon doing here?' _I thought shocked since there had been really no records of fossils of Dragons being found ever. _'Even if Dragon fossils were never found that doesn't mean they couldn't have existed. But how does the Dragon know I'm a human? And how can it speak my language?'_

I looked down to see in front of me were the three children that had come with me through time. I then decided that since this was a new time and place, that I had no experience like the Dragon had. Even though with all the stories about how ruthless dragons were, this one seemed to have a kindness in him.

I picked up the pink haired baby named, Natsu Walker. Allen's and Road's son. "Dragon sir...I don't know where I really am and what time period I'm in. So if you could please take care of, Natsu. His father and mother died protecting his life. So please take care of him and teach him the ways of this time." He put Natsu on the ground as the Dragon wrapped his tail around the boy in a kind way, as to warm him up.

"If that is what you wish then I will do so human. I can see a great future ahead of him. My name is Igneel Dragneel. What is your name, human?" The fire dragon examined me as I picked up the other two babies.

I grinned. "My name is Lavi Lee or Bookman Jr. though...I don't really deserve that title anymore. Just call me Lavi, Igneel."

"Lavi what are you going to do with the others?"

"Well I might as well find someone else to take care of them..maybe another dragon." I said looking off onto the distance mountains and fields.

"What will you do after that, Lavi?"

"I guess I'll travel and explore the world. And maybe someday I'll come back and find the children again. If that happens I'll tell them all about their parents." I looked into Igneel's eyes and wished him farewell before walking off with never a look back.

* * *

After that day I found the Iron Dragon, Metalicana Redfox I ended up leaving Gajeel Kanda, Kanda's and Alma's son with him. Later on was the hardest parting I had done since I had came here was leaving little sweet Wendy Lee, mine and Lenalee's daughter to the Sky dragon, Grandine Marvel. But I knew I made the right choice not only was Grandine a female...luckily but she was kind and knew all kinds of healing magic.

I got to stay with Grandine for a little while and during that time I had learned more about this world. And got to learn a few healing spells of my own. But it still looked like my hammer worked in this world so I wasn't defenseless. But even if my hammer didn't work I could still use hand to hand combat.

Over the past years after leaving the children with the Dragons. I learned of the Dragons disappearing on that particular day. I had joined Fairy Tail one of the strongest Wizard Guilds in the country. I didn't stay in the guild for long even though I was a member I barely knew anybody and they didn't even know me. It's like I didn't even existed, I was even more invisible then Mystogan was. I didn't put people to sleep, I actually would just walk right in like I had always been there.

People would just go about like normal like I wasn't even there. I didn't see no reason to be anyway I wasn't even apart of this time period. I didn't even want to be since just being in the atmosphere of the guild and seeing everyone have fun. Reminds me of the time when I was the Black Order with everyone. It hurt my heart to see people like that, so that's why I would leave the guild as quickly as I came. I only joined to get my mind off reality, I would take very hard S-class jobs just to get away from it all.

The only person who actually knew me was the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. He gave me a special test to be one of the S-class wizards. He was the only person who knew my real reason for joining. As I said before no one knew me so when S-class wizards were mention, I was never in the list.

The day I found the pink haired fiery boy was even a shocker to me. I had came back to the guild to find another mission when a fight between the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster and a fire mage broke out. Of course Erza Scarlet stopped it in a second well...that is until the little fire mage destroyed her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

I smiled at the scene it brought back memories of when Kanda and Allen would fight. All the sudden I lost in memories when the new member bumped into me making my hood slip back reveling my long bright red hair being held back with a loose ponytail now and my different colored eyes. Everyone looked pretty shocked at my appearance and stopped fighting only to stare at me.

But all I really cared about was the little mage that had ran into me, It was Natsu Walker. "Oi old man why do you keep staring at me all creepily? And why is everyone staring at you like your not a part of Fairy Tail? Even when you got the mark on your left hand."

I looked to my left hand which had a black fairy mark on it. The reason I had chose my left hand was in honor of Allen Walker my best friend and the color black associated with different meanings. I chuckled and rubbed Natsu's hair. "Someday I'll tell you the truth. Your not ready." Natsu only watched me curiously as I put back on my hood and headed out of the guild.

I heard him yell. "What is that suppose to mean! Oi! Come back and fight me!" I grinned he reminded me of a little Allen when he is mad.

* * *

Since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail I came back to the guild more then I usually did. I watched how he made friendship especially one with a talking flying blue cat named, Happy. I watched how his childhood friend Lisanna died and how he coped with it. I watched how he matured but still was like a little kid. I saw the day when Natsu brought Lucy Heartfilla to the guild, it was so funny how dense he was. Since from day 1 I could tell that he really liked her and how much she liked him. I wonder what Allen would have done if he had found out his son Natsu was in love.

Gajeel soon joined the guild and later on my little Wendy joined. Since the three dragon slayers had joined and I have finally found them again. I felt I should tell them the truth, but I felt like it wasn't the right time. And besides they had troubles of their own. Really I think back then I felt I should tell them but...now seeing much fun their having. I think the truth would only hurt them besides that was all the past in this was the present.

Natsu really was Allen's and Road's son he had the same hyperness that Road had and inherited Allen's determination and eating habits. Gajeel clearly was the son of Kanda and Alma. Gajeel had the same coldness that Kanda had but deep down just like his father he had a heart. Though I don't know where he got the singing from...Wendy could be the twin of Lenalee. Wendy was smart and kind just like her mother. She also had the same hair color and eyes like her too.

Someday maybe I'll tell them but not today. And I'll here to protect them until my last breath, just like they all would have wanted. Even if that means I have to protect Wendy from advancing boys.

"Wendy do you want to go on a job with me?" Romeo asked going up to her holding a job request.

Her eyes lit up. "I would love to!" They walked out of the guild together with Charle following.

I looked down at the job I had just picked up. _'Looks like being a Father comes first.'_ I put the job back on the board and race after the two mages and the white cat. _'I'll protect you Wendy even from boys.'_

* * *

**A/N:**I hoped you enjoyed this random oneshot I came up with. I don't know really where I got the idea from. But I maybe think it's because all three dragons slayers had parents for dragons. About Alma being in here let's just say the real Alma the girl that Kanda is in love with came back. I hope you like the end, I'm bad at endings and I fail at humor. Well it's already in the middle of the night so I'm probably just gonna fall asleep now. I hope to get some good reviews and I know I have to work on grammar and spelling so please don't review me about that, since I already know it would be kinda pointless. So R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**Discaimler: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairytail.  
**

**Thanks to  
**

**Fey Beauty and Il Vietato Cielo for reviewing.  
**

**and everyone else that favorite, story alerted, etc.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time  
**

___"I wanted to become a good father for that child..."_

_-Bastien, talking about Frau_

_Kapitel 17: Nightmare Part 8, (Page 24)_

_"Did you cry properly? Did you properly pour out your sadness? The person who said they'd always be by your side, can't return anymore..."_

_-Teito Klein to Frau about Bastien,_

_Kapitel 20:Song For Souls' Repose ~Requiem~ , (Page 20)_

_"Lavi..." A women with long black hair stood in front of him, smiling. Behind her appeared everyone that I've made friends with_.

_"Lenalee...everyone..." The long red haired man smiled at them, happy but also sadden by his loss.  
_

_"...Your doing great..." Lenalee said walking up to him. "...But something's coming...Please protect them, Lavi..." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, before walking off.  
_

_"Wait! What do you mean?!" Lavi tried to reach for her.  
_

_She turned to him and smiled at him one last, before saying something he couldn't make out.  
_

* * *

Multicolored eyes snapped open as Lavi sat up in bed. "Lenalee..." He whispered._  
_

"Was it about your past again?" A Exceed sat on his bed side table. Her fur is the shade of lavender, with bright sky blue eyes. She wore a orange wavy dress that was held up by one strap on her left shoulder. Her right eye was covered up with a eyepatch and she also had a stumpy tail.

Lavi sighed. "Something like that." He laid back down in bed.

"Lavi, how long are you going to keep going on like this?" The Exceed questioned, Lavi ignored her. She sighed. "One day you'll have to explain everything to them. You can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know...it's just...what if Wendy hates me for abandoning her?" She could tell by his voice he is really worried about that.

"Lavi what you did was for her own good. You didn't abandon her, you helped her. You came to this past to escape a deadly fate. And since you didn't know nothing about this world you gave her to someone who knew. And the same goes for the two other children too."

"Yeah...I did help them, didn't I? Thanks. Once I find them all, maybe I'll tell them." Lavi's breathing evened out, indicting that he was asleep.

She hoped he was reunited with his daughter soon. She looked up to him like a big brother, and she wanted him to be happy. She hated seeing him so sad and depressed. The Exceed hopped off the bed side table and walked off to her bed.

* * *

It was just another normal day at the famous guild, Fairy Tail. Cana drunk a barrel of wine, Elfman was preaching on how to be a man, Levy read books at a high speed rate, Gray stripped...again, Mirajane served drinks, Loke was surrounded by girls, Nab still stood in front of the request board, Vjeeter danced his weird dances, and Reedus drew a painting of everything that was happening.

"We're home!" Lavi who had just been choosing a job from the S-Rank request board, looked to see what the commotion was. He sweat dropped as the guild started their daily fight. Lavi sighed, "Looks like Natsu's home."

"Hm? Who is that?" The Exceed said watching the blond girl.

"Strike!"

"Lavi, how old are you?"

"Hahaha...well she is my type. Though if Lenalee heard me say that she would hit me with her Dark Boots..." She watched as Lavi's expression turned sullen.

"Lavi?"

"I'm alright, it's just been so many years. And I still miss them." As the two friends watched the madness downstairs, they both thought about their memories.

"Cut it out, you fools!" The Master yelled. Master then proceeded to step on Natsu and once he turned back into his normal size, lectured the whole guild about their problems. Lavi grinned as Master burned the papers.

"But...forget about the council members. Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

Everyone pumped their fists in the air and laughed happily. Lavi smiled at the scene, but it reminded him so much of the Order. "Good speech, Gramps." Lavi said as he walked up to him.

"Oh Lavi your back." Master said as he took the job offer that Lavi handed to him.

"Yeah. We just got back actually, last night." The Exceed said.

"I won't allow it."

"What?"

The guild master looked straight into his eyes. "I know that you don't like being around people and all, Lavi. But take a break for a couple of days, you need it."

"That's what I keep telling him." She stated.

"So I get to go check out all the hot babes at the beach?" Lavi said almost too hopefully. The Exceed sent him a glare.]

"No, you have to stay in the area." Master said.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like something's coming."

Lavi's eyes widen.

Flashback

_"...Your doing great..." Lenalee said walking up to him. "...But something's coming...Please protect them, Lavi..." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, before walking off.  
_

_"Wait! What do you mean?!" Lavi tried to reach for her.  
_

_She turned to him and smiled at him one last, before saying something he couldn't make out._

End Flashback

_'Could Lenalee had been trying to warn me about something? Ever since I came to this time, my friends have been guiding me every step of the way. What are you trying to tell me now, Lenalee?'_

"Fine..." Lavi walked down the stairs. Right then Natsu went out to find Romeo's dad. He overheard Mirajane telling Lucy about Igneel.

"He was founded by that dragon when he was little. He learned cultures, words, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu."

"I see and that's Igneel."

"Natsu is...looking forward to see Igneel one day. Isn't he cute?"

"Ah ha ha."

"We mages of Fairy Tail...are carrying something...wounds...pain..suffering and I as well..."

"Eh?" Lucy said not really hearing her.

"No, nothing."

Lavi then proceeded to exit the building. _'Mirajane is right we all are carrying some sort of wound.'_

* * *

**A/N:**Hoped you enjoyed. And the two quotes are just for this special first chapter. Don't worry Lavi won't reveal his true past, until **way **later. And I didn't plan for Lavi to have a Exceed, it just happened. So I'm having a little trouble coming up with her name, so I will be making a poll for her name. You can also review or PM me to suggest a name too. The poll will be up soon and will end around maybe Tuesday or Wednesday.

I will be uploading this story around Thursday or Friday, if I don't, it will come out later. I have other stories and school so I'm really busy. Did anyone read the recent chapter? It almost made me cry. I feel bad for Sting and Lector. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed, etc. **Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Time's Passing

**Discaimler: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairytail.  
**

**Please read Author's Note  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time's Passing **

_"The light that used to spill all over my fingers...cannot reach anymore. The things I need to apologize for won't ever be forgiven. Even if I didn't have any right to stand next to you...Mikage smiled until the end. He was my friend until the end."_

_ -_Teito Klein,

mourning over the loss of Mikage,

Kapitel 8: Mikhail, (Page 03/04)

"Stay in the area, he says...Man...this so boring!" Lavi currently was bored out of his mind. He had even tried picking up some girls, but every time he would do that Lenalee would appear in his mind. _'I really need some friends...' _

"Lavi if your really that bored then go to the guild." Twyla said from across the cafe table.

"But then there will be nothing to do there...Besides it's not like I can pick a job anyway." Lavi crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them, making his ponytail fall to the right side of his face, where his blue eye is.

Twyla picked up her cup full of peach tea and sipped it. "Then what about Natsu-san? Isn't he one of the children that you left with the dragons?"

"Yeah...but he has friends of his own now. He's creating his own story on his own just fine. He even has a Father that he believes in. It's not like he cares about where he truly came from. As long as he has friends and family he's happy..." She watched as Lavi's expression turned sullen.

"If it were me..." Lavi looked at her confused. "...I would wonder where I came from. Where did my real parents go to. And why did they leave me there. I think anyone would think that..." Twyla looked up at him. "..You also had thought of that before...haven't you Lavi?"

Lavi cringed. "Yeah I have. I don't remember anything about my real family...But even if I did have Gramps as a family figure. I still thought like that. But I could never ask Panda Gramps because he said Bookmen can't have a heart or feelings. So I never figured it out."

"And what feeling did you have when you couldn't ask that?"

"I...felt confused, sad, lonely, like I was forgotten from the world...almost like I didn't know if they were happy to have me gone or...sad..."

"Lavi that's probably what Natsu-san is feeling." Twyla said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yeah...maybe. But I can't tell him anything until I find the other two. Especially Wendy-chan." Lavi said remembering his sweet daughter.

"Daddy what is that lady carrying?" Lavi heard a little girl ask.

"Uh...why don't you just finish your food up."

Lavi looked over to the street to see what they were talking about. "Looks like Erza is back." Lavi mention.

* * *

As the days pasts and events occurred, Erza came back home, the strongest team was formed, one of the dark guilds was destroyed, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray got in trouble for going on a S-Class mission.

Lavi watched every single thing wondering why he was warned that something was going to happen. Until...that day.

"What happen?" Huge iron poles were sticking out of the guild.

"It was Phantom's doing. They attacked during the night." The Master explained as he led Lavi down to the second floor of the guild. Luckily no one was really there yet. "Why would they attack a enemy guild? I don't know."

"They probably are just trying to start a fight." Twyla said flying beside them.

"And that's why were not going to do anything."

"Because it will only cause more trouble, right?" Lavi questioned sitting on a chair in a corner close to the bar.

"Yes and fights between guilds is prohibited." Master sat down at the bar and started drinking.

"You know Natsu and the others won't take this lightly as you are." Lavi said knowing Natsu would want to fight.

"*sigh* I know..."

* * *

A few hours later...

"I can't accept it! I won't feel right until I smash them down!" Natsu yelled.

Master waved it off. "This discussion is over. We'll take on job requests here until the 1st floor is fixed."

"We don't have time for jobs!"

"Natsu! Cut it out!"

After the fight Master then ran off somewhere. "Natsu...I'm sure Master is just as shocked as we are. But warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council." Mirajane explained.

"They were the ones who attacked us first!" Natsu argued.

"That's beside the issue."

"If this is how Master feels about it...We have to accept that..." Erza pointed out.

Lavi stood up and walked out of the guild, with Twyla, and found Master there. "It has really gotten serious in there."

"I don't think this is the end of it. I'm going to be asking all the teams and members to stick together. Lavi I want you to watch over Natsu's group. If anything happens contact me immediately."

"Yes, Master." Master entered the guild, leaving him and Twyla alone.

_'Lenalee, is this what you were trying to warn me of?' _

* * *

**A/N:**

Since I know you all want them to figure out about their past already, I will be skipping a lot of stuff in the Fairy Tail story to get to that part. Right now I will be on the part about Gajeel joining. Then I will have a slight chapter about Laxus. I will be mentioning the major arcs shortly. About how Lavi and Twyla feel about it. But as I said before I do have a plot for this story. Let's just say it has something to do about time travel. I don't even know why I like time travel this much...

Anyway thanks to xXcanadalovespancakesXx and Guest for reviewing and everyone else who favorite, story alerted, etc. Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3: The Iron Dragon's Roar

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Iron Dragon's Roar**

"_I can't be what I want to be. I need to be as strong as fire. I need to save my Clan. It is for the best. I hope they know that they have been loved. Even if they don't remember me, I hope they'll know that._"

—Bluefur to Oakheart,

Warriors: Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy, Pg. 475

Lavi sat on top of a brightly colored roof watching the sky turn purple as the sun set for the day. The stars were coming out and you could almost see the moon already. The cool evening air ruffled his long red hair which was held back in a ponytail.

His companion beside him Twyla, who was a purple colored talking cat, sat next to him also enjoying the evening view. "It's so nice to just sit back and relax and let all your worries go away...right, Twyla?" Lavi laid back on the tiles and closed his eyes.

"Yes it is." Twyla smiled peacefully and closed her eye halfway, letting the breeze ruffle her fur. "But should you really be laying down on the job?" She said playfully looking over at her friend.

"But it's so nice outside. Beside nothing has happened yet. And I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time. Ever since..." Lavi trailed off and let the sentence hang.

Twyla had a feeling what he was going to say, but she knew that he didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

As night fell and more stars appeared in the darken sky. Twyla could feel something wasn't right. "AHHH!"

Lavi had jumped up immediately, something he had gotten used to during his Bookman training and being in the Order, "Twyla what direction did that come from?" Lavi brought out his hammer from it's holster.

Twyla's ears twitched trying to pick up the sound, ever since her right eye had been blinded her senses had gotten better. "That way."

She sprouted her wings and her and Lavi took off in the direction. Once they had gotten to the area, they looked around.

"No one seems to be around here." Twyla said sniffing for a scent. As Lavi took a look around the streets.

Her blue eye widened, "Lavi watch out!" She called from on top of a roof.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something coming toward him. He dodged and right where he had been a second before, remains of a wall now remained there. Lavi looked in the direction the sudden attack had come from and ready his hammer.

"Gihi." He heard the stranger laugh strangely, as he walked into the moonlit part of the alleyway. "You dodged that attack fairly way, Fairy scum." The man had long black messy hair with regular clothing and a feathery thing on his right shoulder.

_'Fairy scum? Does he know I'm from Fairy Tail? Wait! That could mean he's from the Phantom Lord guild.' _Lavi thought as he studied his opponent closely and got ready for any sudden attacks.

"Your from Phantom Lord, right? What's your name?"

He grinned. "Not even the wimpy fairies know who I am? The name is Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer, and you won't even live to hear that name again."

Lavi's eyes widen at his name, as he was caught off guard by Gajeel turning his own arm into an iron pole.

"Lavi!" Twyla swooped down and carried him off before Gajeel could attack again.

"Gihi seems like these wimpy fairies are smart after all. But not that smart." He said looking over at a huge tree that stood in the center of the town.

"Lavi! Lavi, are you okay?" Twyla called for the hundredth time. She had set him down on a roof somewhere far away from Gajeel.

"Twyla...that was Gajeel...Kanda's and Alma's son. The one I had left with that dragon...And he tried to kill me." Lavi couldn't get over the scene that had just happened. _'How did he turn out that way?' _

Twyla watched him as he laid there on the roof tiles. "Hahaha." Lavi laughed and grinned. "Just like old times. Right, Yuu?" He said quietly looking up at the moon and stars.

She watched as he slowly fell asleep and smiled lightly. He looked so peacefully when he is asleep but whenever he's awake, he always seems to be haunted by his memories. Lavi hadn't told her everything about his past. Since a lot of things were touchy subjects. But he told her enough to get the situation.

She was happy that he thought of her as something like family. Since like him she had never truly known her real parents. Twyla touched her eye patch and remembered her horrible memories that she didn't want to remember. She shook her head to clear her head. Seems like everyone has memories they don't want to remember. But...they can't forget either since it's a part of what made them who they are today.

Twyla laid down beside Lavi. She drifted off to sleep as a happy memory came to her mind, of when a lonely man picked up a lost injured stray cat and they became a family.

* * *

But there was one thing they had forgotten about, the scream they had heard.

"What happen?"

"Fairy Tail..."

Conservations drifted in and out as Lavi and Twyla stared up shocked at the three figures who hanged there on the tree, battered and bruised. "So that's what he was doing there... We could have stopped him if we had been there. If only...we had been watching more closely."

Lavi clinched his fist. Twyla looked up at him concerned. She place her paw on his fist. "Don't worry about it, Lavi. Nothing could have have stopped this. And this is no time to be dwelling in the past. These people are still alive and they need medical attention."

Lavi's hand loosen and he lightly held her paw. "Your right. I'm sorry, Twyla." She smiled lightly at him.

At that exact moment Natsu's team had appeared. "Excuse me. I'm from the guild." Erza said passing through the crowd.

Lucy stood there shocked with tears. "N-! Levy-chan.."

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled shocked as Happy stood behind him with tears and shock written all over his face.

Natsu looked as angry as a dragon would.

"Phantom..." The crowd parted as Master came through.

"Master..."

"Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with...But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood." Master's patience broke with the shattering wood of his staff. "This means war!"

Lavi sighed and looked up at the sky. Knowing from experience that nothing good came out of war. But this time it cannot be avoided, especially when the people you think of as family is injured like this. Of course he'll fight with Fairy Tail, he's been in the guild long enough to know Jet, Droy, and especially Levy.

But he also wasn't participating just for that. It was the promise he had made long ago to his friends. That he would protect their children and watch over them till his time in this life was over. And he would never break his promise to his most closest friends and family, and also to his beautiful wife, Lenalee Lee.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Even though it's a little short. It feels like the chapter is long when writing it, but it's really short when going over it. Anyway thanks to **xXcandalovespancakesXx and MoonShade-Wolf **for reviewing. And thanks to everyone else who favorite, story alerted, etc. Next Chapter will be about the Fairy Tail battle and Lucy's past. I'll probably be ending this Gajeel arc next chapter or so. Have a great day! **Read and Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 4:The Love and Anger of a Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Love and Anger of a Family**

_"Nothing in the world is more important than Alzeid!"**  
**_

_-Rahzel,_

_Chapter 66: Such a Cold Night's Hand: Part 6: At Last, Daylight Slowly Breaks, Pg. 54._

* * *

"Lavi are you really gonna fight with them?" Twyla asked him walking beside him through the streets.

"Yeah. Even though I haven't been around them often. They are still my comrades. And..." He trailed off with dazed eyes.

Twyla understood he just didn't want to repeat his past again. "Then I'll come too."

Concern was written all over his face. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Lavi. Your the one that taught me how to fight." She put her paw on the sword in the sheath at her side. "And...who also treated me like family, I want to help you somehow."

Lavi grinned and patted her head. "Thanks."

* * *

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master yelled out with so much anger, pride, and love for his guild. As Natsu broke down the doors with equal emotion.

Natsu then proceeded to blow away most of the members with his power. "Anyone'll do! Bring it on!"

Then started the all out brawl between the guilds. "Twyla, stay with me." Lavi said as opponents attacked from all sides.

Lavi fought with his hammer, as Twyla covered his back with her sword. As more and more opponents crowed around them, Lavi let out a Hiban and the fire snake blasted them all away. It caused massive damage to the guild but there was already so much damage that it looked like a small grain of sand.

Most of the enemies went towards Master but he defeated them, without evening using much force.

"S-Such strength!"

"Their soldiers ain't small fry, either!"

"They're insane!"

"Jose! Show yourself!" Master roared with the fury of a father's love.

"Where!? Where are Gajeel and the other members of Element 4!?" Erza questioned as she knocked down one after another.

'Gajeel' that name reminded him of another reason why he was here. Lavi lost his focus for a second as he looked around for him. "Lavi look out!"

A fist, that was about hit his face, retracted as Twyla blocked it with her sword. "Are you okay?" Lavi asked her, feeling like a idiot for losing his focus.

"I'm okay."

"This feline is getting on my nerves!" A big guy yelled out. "Die! You cat!" He yelled out as his giant fist quickly came toward her. As she looked up at the fist and froze. She could almost could see her whole life flash before her, as bad memories resurfaced. But an inch before that fist could collide, she stopped it with only her sword, which was now glowing blue.

"Uh?" He was confused since she was scared a second ago.

But Twyla had remembered something, a memory that was actually good. A memory she won't forget for a long time.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's that?" Twyla asked as her one eye settled on a package that Lavi held in his hands._

_Lavi grinned and sat across from her on their small dining table. He set the box in front of her. "Let's just say it's to welcome a new member to the family."_

_Twyla was a little confused and also nervous, since Lavi was the first one who had been nice to her. She didn't know what to do. But she felt a lightness enveloped her, as she looked up at Lavi's cheerful and warmhearted face and back to the present. _

"_Go ahead open it!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully._

_As she started to tear off the wrapping paper, a unfamiliar feeling started to grow inside her heart. Like something was slowly healing the hole that had been left there._

_Twyla opened it and saw inside a orange dress and a stylish belt, attached was a sword. She looked up at Lavi confused. _

"_Well you can't just wear nothing, you are a girl after all. And I thought maybe you would want some defense lessons so, I got you a sword." _

_She took the sword out of it's sheath and held in her paw. The hilt was purple and the blade gave off purple glow. "Why is it glowing purple?"_

"_It's a element blade."_

"_Element blade?" Twyla questioned never hearing anything like that before._

"_Yeah it changes to whatever element you want." Lavi got out a paper."Let's see... Sky Blue is the element Ice. Dark Blue is water. Red is Fire. Yellow is Lighting. Purple is Poison. Green is Plants. And there are a few others, but that's the basics." _

_Twyla looked down at the blade as it turned into the element ice, making the hilt and blade turn sky blue. "Thank you, Lavi."_

_Lavi seeing that she was really happy, smiled. "Your welcome. But you really don't have to thank me. I'll only doing what's right."_

"_No I have to..." She looked into Lavi's multicolored eyes with her one eye. "Because your my first friend...the first person that ever called me family..." Her voice became shaky and tears started to flow down her face. _

_But Lavi could tell those were tears of joy, cause right after she smiled the first smile he had seen from her the whole time. Lavi grinned back at her and offered a tissue, which she gladly took. That day they knew that they would protect and love each other to the end, like any other family member would. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ice started to crack and form around the man's fist. "What?!" The man said startled. She had a comrade, friend, brother now. She wasn't living in the past were she was weak and had no one to to cling onto. Twyla was strong as ever now.

The man broke away from the ice and was about to punch her with his other fist. When something plowed into him and a few others, making them fly away into the chaos. "Are you okay, Twyla?" Lavi asked noticing she had spaced out.

"Yeah. I just remembered something important." She said with a distant light in her eyes.

Lavi knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't say anything. As they fought the could see no end to this.

"Erza, I'm leaving you in charge here. Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm gonna tear him a new one." Master exclaimed angrily as he started up the stairs.

"Take care." Erza stated seeing him off.

"Hee Hee...Now that he is gone...I won't have to hold back anymore." Gajeel stated jumping down and attacking anyone in his attack range suddenly, even his own comrades.

"Ahhhh!"

"Nab! Warren! What's wrong with this guy...he's even attacking his own comrades!"

Lavi turned to see Gajeel, attacking whoever he saw. His grip tighten in anger and there was a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, seeing how Gajeel 'valued' his comrades.

"Come and get me, scum! Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama at your service!"

"A man!" Elfman cried out attacking from above. "Is still a man even if he's scum!"

As Elfman and Gajeel battled it out, Lavi could see that something bad was about to happen. "Twyla I feel like something bad is going to happen. Hide somewhere."

Twyla looked like she was going to protest, saying that she wanted to stay with him. But seeing the worry in his eyes, she took off on her on wings and landed on one of the rafters.

Lavi was right something did happen, Gajeel let out a powerful attack that sent out iron pillars in every direction. One even caught Lavi on the arm before he could dodge.

Lavi landed on his back on the floor and clutched his right arm in pain. "Lavi!" Twyla called out flying down beside in him, more worried about him then her own safety.

"I'm f-fine, Twyla. T-There's no need to wo- ouch!" Twyla touched his arm to confirm it. But before she could retort, their attention was turned back to the main battle.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled out with rage as he pummeled him.

"Hey! Gajeel got pummeled!"

"That's the first time I've seen that!"

"I'm the Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!" Nastu turned to Elfman, who he had stepped on earlier. "Elfman! Let me have him!"

"You idiot! Don't get in the way of a fight between men!" Elfman retorted.

"Natsu!" Erza cried out as Natsu was blasted away by Gajeel's attack.

"For Levi-chan and the others...I'll send you to hell!" Natsu yelled out attacking Gajeel and throwing him towards the ceiling.

As Natsu's and Gajeel's fight went on a earthquake occurred.

"This is Master Makarov's 'Fury'. A giant's fury...no can stop." Erza proclaimed.

"...Prepare yourself, as long as we have him; We won't lose."

Something fell with a crash from the ceiling. "Huh?"

"What!?"

"Something fell down..."

"M-Master...!?" Erza said shocked.

Lavi and Twyla watched shock as Master looked sick and green. "M-My magic power..."

As all the Phantom Lord's guild members tried to take advantage of the situation, Erza called out, "Retreat! To the guild!"

As everyone commented angrily that they could still fight, Erza finally convinced them to retreat since the loss of Master's magic power.

As Lavi stood up and held his now injured arm, he couldn't help but see Nastu dragging one of the members off somewhere.

But he could figure that out later, since Twyla would definitely lecture him if he didn't get his arm checked out right away. And he was also worried about Twyla since she was like a sister to him.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! As I said a little earlier, I will have probably a whole chapter dedicated to Twyla's past. Right now I'm just gonna show a few scenes of Lavi's and Twyla's relationship to get you more into their relationship. You can probably guess what happened in her past before she met Lavi. But I'm gonna leave that as a secret until that certain chapter. The sword I just randomly came up with. I just love element stuff. Originally I made the sword kind like a mood ring but...it didn't work out very well. So I keep it has it is. I did say this chapter the Gajeel arc will end well...sorry I have to at least upload something right?

Anyway okay so nobody reviewed last chapter. But I bet your out there reading it! So thanks to anyone who's still reading and everyone else who has story alerted, favorite, etc. Have a great day! **Read and Review Please! **

**P.S.  
**

******Tell me what your thoughts are on Twyla. She is too much of a Mary-sue or an OC in general? And what do you think I should maybe change or keep about her? What do you like about her or do you not even like her? Any of those questions are good. Or really anything about Twyla is great. I would just love to hear your thoughts. This almost my first time writing a main OC character so I just want to know how I'm doing on it.**  



	6. Chapter 5: The Dragons and The Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dragons and The Princess**

_R- "You idiot! Didn't you realize you put your foot on the face of the heroine?!"_

_A- "The heroine? There's nothing romantic about you. You're just an insect. You're a centipede that can crawl around even without a brain."_

_R- "The centipede is a Arthropod of class Chilopoda. It's not an insect!"_

_A- " Why do I have to get up in the middle of the night for such a woman?! Ugh I'm tried! I'm very very, very tired! I thought you'd learned your lesson from last time. The stupid chick's stupid because no matter how many times she faces a stupid situation, she keeps doing stupid things."_

_Razhel and Alzeid, Chapter 29: Ever so small and delicate lullaby part 2, pg. 4._

* * *

"Ow!" Lavi cried out flinching a little at the medicine that was just put on his arm.

"Keep still or your arm will never get better!" Porlyusica yelled at him rubbing the ointment on his injured arm and wrapping bandages on it.

"Sorry..." Lavi replied taking his arm back and gently holding it.

"Geez this is why I hate humans..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Porlyusica raised a curious eyebrow and started towards the door. Lavi proceeded to put on the hood of his cloak, Twyla was taking a nap right behind him with the sunlight warming her fur.

Bisca and Al brought in Master and laid him on the bed. As Porlyusica looked at him and shook her head, she started to mix a strange liquid. As they watched on, Bisca and Al were shocked as a sounding slap filled the too silent room.

"H-Hey!" Al yelled out.

"What are you doing to our Master...I mean the patient!" Bisca questioned angrily.

"Hmph. He rushed into things without considering his age, and look at him now. Really...such a fool. How long are you gonna stay here!? Go home already!" Porlyusica yelled at them.

"No...but...we're worried about Master's condition..." Al explained.

"Please allow us to look after him."

"Go home. Those worried faces are like rubbing salt in my patient's wounds." Porlyusica explained calmly to them. "This is 'wind' lineage magic. Drain...it's a dreadful magic that depletes the target's magic power. Once the magic power is drained, it'll float in the air, and eventually disappear. If we could've gathered Makarov's magic power as it was floating around, we could heal him faster, But now it's too late. It'll take a while."

"I-Is that so...?"

"We'll tell everyone."

"What're you still doing here!?" She exclaimed loudly.

"Huh!? But we thought you wanted us to hear you out!"

Porlyusica started to wave a broom around comically. "Go home already! You humans stink!"

The ran out of the door quickly. "Hieeeek! Excuse us!"

"Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!" Lavi was crying tears now.

"Quiet! Your disturbing my patient!"

"You know they said that laughter is the best medicine." He said laughing nervously as she glared at him murderously. "Hehe...Do you really hate humans that much?"

"You should know the reason to that already, Lavi." When first meeting Porlyusica, before he had even met Twyla, she had warmed up to him since he was a loner just like her. Though she still treated him like everyone else, but with special conditions.

He found it very interesting that Porlyusica was a mean version of Grandeeny, who was taking care of his daughter, Wendy. "Well I wouldn't say I hate humans but...they are pretty stupid sometimes...repeating the same things over and over again." Lavi said with glassy eyes as he remembered his lonely Bookman days.

Porlyusica didn't responded and wrapped a cloth around Lavi's neck, supporting his arm. "There. Now don't go on anymore missions until that arm is fully healed. And don't strain it too much. If you do I will really strangle you! Now get out of here, human!" She yelled at him.

Lavi grinned at her threat since he knew she really didn't mean it, she reminded him too much of the nurse at the Black Order or maybe even Yuu. "Thanks, Porlyusica." He said walking out, carrying Twyla with his left arm.

* * *

Lavi now sat in a dark corner in Fairy Tail, everyone was now discussing about how could battle Phantom from a far. _'Nothing good will come from it. They want you, to attack back.' _That's what Lavi wanted to say but, he knew how they felt when somebody hurt someone close to him. And besides Master was one of his friends here in this time, he wanted revenge too.

"What's up? Still worried?" Gray asked Lucy, who was sitting on a crate. Lucy had just explained to everyone about her past as a princess. Lavi figured that out quickly since he's seen enough royals in his life.

"No...it's not that...I'm sorry..."

"Well, daughters from rich families are destined to be targeted. And it's a man's duty to protect them." Elfman commented.

"Don't say things like that."

"But I'm surprised too." Happy spoke up. "Lucy, why were you hiding it?"

Lavi knew where this was going. When he was with Bookman he went to enough noble and royal houses to know that it was never fun there.

"I wasn't so much hiding it...But I ran away from home...So I didn't feel like talking about it. He didn't care about the daughter who ran away from home for a year...and now he suddenly wants me back." Lucy explained. "Papa did this so that he can get me back...he's horrible. Though...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-No, that's not right! Papa is the bad one."

"Idiot!" Gray yelled telling him to stop.

"Ah...I mean...Phantom!" Elfman said correcting himself.

"Because of my selfish actions...I can't believe I cause so much trouble for everyone...I'm really sorry...Everything'll go back to normal if I go home, right?"

"Is that so? I mean, the term 'lady' doesn't really suit you, does it?" Lavi sighed at Natsu's blunt statement. "You fit better in this dirty bar, laughing and merrily going out on adventures. You said you want to stay here. What good would it do for you to return to a place you hate? You're Lucy from Fairy Tail, right? This is your home."

Lavi smiled a little at the scene as Lucy started to cry cause of Natsu's words. It seemed like he really liked her since he's trying to cheer her up, though he's still dense to his own feelings. It reminded him of himself before he had realized he had feelings for Lenalee.

Twyla watched as Lavi's eyes became distant, like he was deep in thought. She ignored the look, knowing what he had gone through.

A shaking silenced everyone in guild. "What!"

"It's coming from outside!" Al shouted out.

"Wha-What is that?!" A huge guild like castle with legs, that was currently walking toward their direction.

"The guild is walking..."

"Is it...Phantom?!"

Everyone stood there shocked. "I never imagine...they'd attack us like this..." Erza said just as surpised.

"Wh-What should we do?!"

Lavi from the crowd just as shocked as them, but more calm and alert about it. "Something isn't right."

Twyla looked up at him confused. "What is it, Lavi?"

"Get down!" Erza cried suddenly as a cannon attached to the walking guild started to charge.

Lavi stood stock still as he watched Erza guard everyone from the blast. And as everyone started yelling and pouring their hearts out about how they would never give up their comrade, something unexpected happened.

Something fell onto Twyla's head, she looked up to see tears falling down Lavi's face. "Lavi?..." She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. She only seen him cry rarely or when he was asleep, even when he had told her his whole past he didn't even like to cry in front of anybody.

But now here he was, tears flowing down in front of everyone. He lowered his face and wiped his eyes with his arm. "I-I'm alright, Twyla." He said with a shaky voice. "I-I just re-remember some things that I didn't want to."

Lavi turned away and shakily walked back to the guild, and put back on his hood, hiding his face. Twyla followed him. Everyone else was preoccupied with Phantom. "Lavi... you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" He questioned sitting down on a random chair.

She sighed. "Running away. You can't keep running from your past. The past is over and now is the future. I...know how you feel, having so many traumatized memories. But you gotta remember that your friends intrusted you with their children, so they could live the lives that they always wished they had. Natsu is one of the children, right? So why aren't you helping him and instead running from it all? Are you afraid that they'll disappear? That you'll be alone again? Why did you come to this time again, Lavi? Wasn't for your friends, for your wife, also wasn't for your daughter, Wendy?"

Twyla's speech struck a cord in Lavi's heart. "Twyla...I..." He didn't know what to say. But before he could even think of the answer, his mind shut down.

"Lavi!" He heard Twyla shout out, before his mind took him to the dream world.

* * *

**Dream/Flashback**

"_Lavi..." Lenalee appeared before him, with a slight blushing face and a happy smile. "...Koumi-nii-san is really gonna kill you now." She said giggling as his eyes widen._

"_No way...it can't be...your...your..." Lavi couldn't even say it._

"_Yes Lavi your gonna be a father." Lenalee laughed as Lavi froze at the words ran through his head slowly. _

_Once he realized what it meant, he hugged Lenalee and kissed her. "Like Koumi would kill the father of your child. I say he would kill me if I tried to leave you." _

_She smiled. "That's true."_

_He grinned back at her. "I'll never leave you and the child ever, I promise." They sealed the promise with a kiss just like they did back on their wedding day._

* * *

"_Wendy Lee..." Lenalee answered Lavi as they both happily watched the tiny baby in her arms. "Her name is Wendy Lee."_

"_Wendy Lee." Lavi said trying out the name. "I love it. It's a beautiful name. She is as beautiful as you are Lenalee." He commented noticing Wendy's tiny black hair and her blue eyes. _

"_But she also has beautiful eyes, just like yours." She said smiling up at him. _

"_Yeah she does..." If only this moment could last forever. But who knew that our peaceful lives would...end so quickly._

* * *

_We thought the war was ended for good, that we could live as normal humans now. That is until something unexpected happened. When Wendy was around 1 years old, Natsu was 3, and Gajeel was 5._

"_Daddy, what is that in the sky?" Natsu Walker asked Allen Walker, his father. _

_They all had gotten together for a get together. They weren't blood related but, they were close enough to family to stay together. _

_Lenalee was talking with Alma, Kanda's wife, and Road, Allen's wife, with Wendy in her arms asleep. Lavi was currently bothering Kanda...again. Allen was with them getting into arguments with Kanda just like old times. Koumi was giving death glares at Lavi. And Natsu Walker was playing with Gajeel Kanda. _

_Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the sky which was filled with the most hideous creatures they had ever laid eyes on. "Natsu get inside the house now!" Allen said fear obvious in his voice. _

_Natsu heard the fear in his Father's voice and followed his orders, going into the house with Gajeel, Lenalee, Alma, Koumi, and Road. _

"_Lavi go with them and get far away from here. Please keep them safe. And please don't let Road leave Natsu alone. I know she'll want to come back to help me but, just please make sure she is there for Natsu. And also promise her that I'll be with her even in my death." Allen said smiling a sad smile as he activated Crown Clown._

"_Che whatever the Moyashi just said...tell that to Alma too." Kanda said bluntly following Allen with Mugen._

_Lavi watched his two best friends going off towards their deaths, knowing they won't ever come back. But at least their loved ones will be safe even if their deaths will be painful._

_Lavi quickly ran back into the house, but before he did that he stole a glance back at his nakama, he wish he hadn't. There was a loud booming sound and a Akuma's attack shot Allen through the chest. The scene shocked him so much that he hurried into the house so that they could quickly get away._

_In his heart he knew there was no hope about getting out of this alive, but somewhere there was a slight small hope that they would survive this aftermath. For he had a plan that he would only use when there was no other choice. _

**End Dream/Flashback**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I actually planned on having something about Natsu and Gajeel's fight and all that stuff but, I decided it would take up too much time and I really want to get on with the plot already. I just wrote about basically Lavi dreaming about his past, so I can just skip all the fighting parts. Anyway about their age's in the flashback, I know that Natsu is a little older then Wendy is Gajeel is older then them, so I just made something up for that. I'm thinking about maybe making a squeal to this story after they find out about their real parents. And Wendy will be coming up real soon. I also can't wait to write about the Edolus Arc. And don't worry Lavi won't be a ghost for very long.

Thanks to **KHMugiwaraRocks15** for reviewing. Anyway see you next chapter. **Read and Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 6: To Keep from Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: To Keep from Running**

_"I say from now on, would you like to practice our acting skills? From now on for ten minutes, you will play the role of someone crying and I will play the role of the person comforting you." _

_-Kudou Senri to Hime Kino, Seiyuu Ka!, Chapter 63, pg. 28. _

Multicolored eyes snapped open and stared into one violet eye. "Lavi?"

As his focus started to come back, he couldn't remembered when he had fell asleep. "Twyla..." He sat up. "...What happened?"

"You fainted for no reason. The Guild is fine, they defeated Phantom." Twyla could see that something was wrong.

"Twyla, you want me to stop running, right?" Lavi stood up and walked over to his window. He didn't know how he had gotten back to his house, but he didn't need to ask.

A confused and curious expression entered her gaze. "I'll stop running and start what I should have long ago, the search for my daughter, Wendy."

Twyla's ears stood straight up at that. "Lavi...your really?"

"Yeah..." He turned to her and smiled a little. "I decided to stop running from my past. And to keep me from running I'll look for her, no matter how long it will take."

* * *

Throughout the next 2 months, Lavi and Twyla search for any sign or rumor of her. But they came up empty.

As they arrived back at the guild depressed, they were told some important news. Gajeel and Juvia had joined the guild and they were told of the exile of Laxus.

Lavi had also known Laxus as a kid and was kinda sad knowing that he turned out like that. He knew how Master felt when you had to give up one of your blood relatives for their sake. He knew it so well it hurt.

"Lavi, I want you to join the alliance." Master said suddenly.

"Eh? Why? Don't we have enough members?" Lavi said really not wanting to go since he wanted to find Wendy.

"Oracion Seis is too strong. And your even stronger then Erza is, you've been a S Rank as long as Guildarts. Besides I'm kinda worried that Cait Shelter is only bringing in one member. It's really suspicious..."

"And you want me to check it out. No problem, I guess. I was planning on announcing me as a Fairy Tail member anyway. It's been too long since I have joined."

Master raised his eyebrows in question. "What happened to not wanting to gain relationships?'

"After I gave him a speech. He wanted to change and look for his daughter." Twyla explained shortly.

"I see. You'll be leaving soon so be prepared." Master then walked off.

* * *

"Why am I included in this grand strategy, anyway!?" Lucy cried worried.

"I think this is a pain as well, don't you start complaining?" Gray said.

"This is the Master's decision. Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?" Erza stated proudly.

They all sat in a cramped carriage space. Lavi and Twyla had on their hoods covering their face.

"But what about Gajeel and Juvia? They'd be much better suited for a battle like this!"

"They're both busy with other work, though." Happy said speaking up.

"Are...we still...not...there...yet...?" Natsu said being in his motion sickness stage.

"In the end, we're just the same old group as always..."

"But I wonder...who are you guys?" Gray asked pointing at Lavi and Twyla.

"My name is Lavi and this is Twyla. We're also members of Fairy Tail but we're not around much." Lavi explained without explaining too much.

"Really? I've never heard of you before." Erza stated like she was suspicious of them.

Lavi showed her, his black Fairy Tail mark on his hand. "I'm kinda of like Guildarts a little. I come and go. Master was actually the one who asked me on this mission."

"Twyla, is so much shorter then you." Lucy said noticing the fact.

She pulled down her hood. "I'm a cat like, Happy."

"Wow! So cool!" Natsu shouted before coming motion sick again.

"Aye!" Happy said agreeing with Natsu. "Look! We're here!"

As we entered the building it seemed we had arrived first. "I don't know about this place..."

"It's a villa belonging to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus."

"That guy..."

Lavi knew what Gray meant he had also met Master Bob before.

As everyone was introduced in a 'let's fight' kind of way, everyone started discussing the mage from Cait Shelter, who had yet to show up.

"Ahhhhh!" A girl yelled out as she tripped onto the ground.

Lavi watched feeling like she was familiar somehow. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

"I'm here from Cait Shelter. My name is, Wendy. Pleased to be working with you all!"

"A child?!"

"A Girl?!"

"Wendy?"

Lavi stood stock still at her introduction. He couldn't believe it, he had found his daughter, Wendy. She looked so much like her mother that it was uncanny.

He didn't realize but tears started to fall from his eyes from the shock of it all. Lavi felt like giving her a hug and holding her so she wouldn't slip from his grasp again. But he refrained himself from doing that to her, he is just a stranger that she hasn't even spoke one word to yet.

Twyla knew why he was holding back but...it hurt her to see that. After so long of not seeing her, he finds her and now can't even treat her like his own daughter. She felt a pain in her chest at that.

She didn't know why but she was feeling pain now and thoughts floated through her head of 'Your just a replacement for his daughter' or 'He'll abandon you after this.' Twyla shook those negative thoughts away, knowing that Lavi would never do that. Cause he was just too kind for his own good and maybe...too distant.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! So I'm gonna starting the plot around here. Well not really but Lavi's gonna have a more interaction with the characters especially Wendy and Charle. I know in the prologue even after Wendy joined Lavi still was distant but that really was just an idea. I didn't expect it to turn into a full blown story like this. And I'm actually enjoying writing this fanfic.

**And thanks again to KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and everyone else who story alerted and faviorte story. See you next chapter! Read and Review Please! **

**HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Someone To Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Someone to Protect**

_"Your presence felt so warm...And to me you were most important than anything and anyone else. I wanted to protect you. I really wanted to."_

_-Oz Vessalius to Alice,_

_Pandora Hearts._

"Wendy..." The name escaped from his mouth in a whisper as he stared at the young girl in front of him. He wiped away his tears and pulled his hood more around his face.

"An offensive of this scale, and they send us a single child...?"

"What do Cait Shelter think they are playing at?"

"Alone? I think not, you tawdry woman."

Wendy looked back. "Charle! You followed me here?!"

The white cat named Charle looked too serious. "But of course. I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone."

"A cat!"

Twyla watched Charle wondering why Happy was drooling all over her, there seemed to be nothing great about her serious personality.

'So Natsu has a cat and Wendy has a cat? Is there a reason for that? I mean I also have a cat friend with me?...' Lavi thought, wondering if that actually meant something.

"U...Um...I...I can't actually fight at all, but...I know lots of support magic that should be useful to you all...So please don't leave me out completely!"

"Honestly...it's that timidity of yours that makes people look down on you!"

"My apologies...we were a little taken aback, but I'm sure nobody meant you any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy." Erza said smiling gently.

As everyone started to talk amongst themselves again, Lavi felt tempted to go over there and tell her everything, but he held himself back, telling himself that he had tell them all at once.

"Wendy..." Natsu whispered to himself.

"What's up, Natsu?" Gray asked.

Natsu cocked his head. "I feel like I might have heard that name before somewhere...hmmmm..."

Lavi tensed up_. ____'Of course you have heard it before...Natsu.' _

"Lavi..." Twyla whispered, worried about him.

As they explained the plan for defeating Nirvana and Natsu and the others ran off. Lavi saw his chance to at least talk with Wendy. "Oi!"

Wendy nervously turned to him and a image of a nervous Lenalee flashed before his eyes. "Y-Yes?..."

He took off his hood as not to scare her. Lavi gave her a gentle loving smile. "My name is Lavi and this is Twyla. You can come with us if you like?"

"Nice to meet you, Lavi-san and Twyla." Wendy said bowing to them.

Charle nodded her head at them in response. It seemed like Charle isn't a very friendly cat.

As they set out to catch up with the others, Lavi and Wendy were silent and Happy was still trying to get Charle's attention. Twyla sighed and looked back over at Charle. For some reason every time she looked at her, she would get this feeling like she knows her.

Twyla didn't know what happened next but, the next thing she knew is that she had seen something that wasn't even part of her memories. She held her head in shock. 'What was that?...'

"Twyla?" She looked up at Lavi. "What's wrong?"

She then realized she had stopped, she walked on again. "It's nothing."

A huge shadow appeared above them, Lavi and everyone else was pretty amazed by the flying ship in the sky, when something hit it and it crashed to the ground.

"What was that!" Wendy cried out.

Something caught Lavi's eye making him grab Wendy and hide behind a rock. "Lavi-san?"

Twyla, Happy, and Charle joined them as the others confronted Oracion Seis. "Lavi, why are we hiding?" Twyla asked.

"You sensed it didn't you, Twyla? The immense magic power coming from the group. Their too strong to confront head on all together. It would be easier to wait till they separate and then take them out one by one."

Charle nodded. "That's true. Seems like your the only one that has a sensible mind around here."

Lavi smiled sadly. "Well I have...a lot of experience with these things."

As the battle began Lavi brought out his hammer and put a barrier around them, to block out the force of the attacks. Happy watched from around the boulder. "Natsu..."

Lavi seeing Wendy shaking with fear, wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting embrace. She felt a warmness envelope her as he held her. She didn't know why but Lavi's embrace felt so familiar, like long ago she was held just like this. Not by Grandine but by someone else, who she couldn't remember.

As the attacks stopped and silence surrounded them, Lavi put down the barrier and with Wendy looked around the boulder.

"Wendy..."

"What's wrong, Brain?" A member of the dark guild asked.

"An acquaintance?"

The leader spoke again. "It's definitely her. The Sky Sorceress..."

Lavi narrowed his eyes and held onto Wendy tightly, knowing something was about to happen. Wendy held onto to Lavi's embrace, feeling secure in his arms. '_What is that?'_

"Looks like I've picked up someone valuable...come..."

"Kyaa!" Something picked up Wendy and Lavi.

"Wendy!" Charle cried out.

"Charle!"

"Lavi...Lavi!" Twyla called out watching as Lavi was taken away, this was the first time since she met him, that she has been separated from him. She didn't know what to do.

"Twyla!" The last thing they heard before Lavi and Wendy disappeared.

A tear slipped from her single eye. "Twyla..." Happy whispered as he watched her.

"Twyla, I understand how you feel. But this is no time to be getting emotional." Charle said before getting cut off.

"No, you don't understand. You wouldn't understand even in a thousand years. Lavi was like a brother to me...he protected me and cared for me. But this is the first time I've been without him, I don't know what to do..."

"Then why don't you go after him?" Happy replied. "Don't you want to rescue him, protect him?"

Happy was right, she wanted to protect him, as he was her only family. "Yeah...I do."

"Thanks..."

Lavi didn't know why they had took him and Wendy, but he won't stand for this. Whatever happens he will protect Wendy, cause now finally...he has someone to protect and love until his last breath.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. I've been really sick again and haven't really been able to write lately. (And I've been mostly wanting to write 07-Ghost fics recently.) So I'll still keep the same plot as in the official manga and Anime but add my own twists here and there, including Twyla and Lavi. This is a fanfic after all. This wasn't my best chapter, but I really hope you like it. And maybe, hopefully next chapter will be more longer and entertaining.

**I want to thank Koori Shirayuki and KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and to everyone else who is following, etc. Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Memories of Long Ago Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Memories of Long Ago Promises**_

F- "...Have your memories returned again?"

T- "Yeah..."___'My eyes were always shielded. My memories are dazzling yet cruel. But I mustn't avert my eyes from them. All the more since everyone tried so hard to survive until the end. I'll pick myself up, together with this pain.'_

F- "Don't let go of it."

T- "Yeah...This pain is proof that I have lived...! It's proof that the people who are connected to my life have lived...!" ___'Not one part of this journey has been a mere coincidence. Everything that happened was inevitable. Let's go, to the next God House.'_

_-Teito Klein and Frau,_

_07-Ghost, Chapter 69: Confrontation, Pg. 4-8._

_Lavi shielded Wendy, when they were thrown into the wall of the cave._

_ "Are you okay, Lavi-san?" Wendy asked in his arms, looking up at him worried._

_"Yeah...I'm fine." He had gotten hurt millions of times, being thrown into a stone wall was nothing. _

_Looming figures in the darkness stood in front of them. "Looks like a imprudent brat decide to join us." _

_"Oi! I'm not a brat! She's just a child, it's dangerous for her to be around strangers." Lavi yelled at them, letting his parent instinct kick in. _

_"A child with powers that would help us." The leader said grinning. "She can use the magic of the skies...Curative Magic."_

_Lavi tightened his grip around her._

_"Curative Magic?!"_

_"The lost magic."_

_"That means a heap of money."_

_"This girl...You want to say that she...?!"_

_The leader laughed. "Exactly! She will resuscitate.."_

_"...That I...I will never make anything evil!" Wendy shouted shaking almost in fear._

_"Oh, if...undoubtedly...There is no doubt that you will resuscitate it." The leader, who is called Brain, stated like he actually knew the future. "Racer, bring him here." _

_As the members discussed what to do next. Lavi never let go of Wendy, fearing that something was gonna happen to her, after he had just found her again. _

_"Wendy...I promise...I'll never leave you again." Lavi whispered under his breath. _

_"Lavi-san?" She watched him confused. But with all the enemies around her, even if she didn't know Lavi that well, she felt secure in his arms and also felt like it was so familiar._

_He smiled down at her with sadness, loneliness, but joy in his multicolored eyes. "It's nothing." _

_Wendy looked back at Brain. "What kind of magic...is this 'Nirvana'?"_

_Brain smirked. "It is a magic...that exchanges the light and darkness."_

_Lavi's eyes widen at that. "No..."_

* * *

_Twyla flew through the clouds with Natsu, Gray, Charle, and Happy below her. She was to act as a scout, to tell them if a enemy is close by._

_But that wasn't the only reason she was there, she felt more calmer in the sky, after Lavi had been kidnapped she hasn't been able to think clearly. Twyla was with people she only just met or at least they just notice her and she has never been without Lavi on a mission. _

_Her eye closed halfway as the wind ruffled her fur and feathers. She remembered the first time when she had first flown through the air._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_ "__Are you sure about this, Lavi?" Twyla asked as they stood on his hammer in the air. _

___She clung to him and stared nervously down at the ground below them but, despite that the breeze felt good and it calmed her. _

_"__Well it's worth a shot, right?" Lavi said. _

___Twyla sighed and smiled. "I guess..." She magically summoned her wings, this was the first time she was going to attempt flying in her whole life. _

___She hadn't realized she had wings until she met Lavi. She looked up at him, seeing he was smiling that contagious grin at her. "Go on, don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."_

___Twyla nodded and let go of Lavi to balance on the hammer. Once she got her balance, she opened her wings fully and felt as the wind shifted through them. _

___Almost on instinct she flapped her wings and took off into the clouds. The breeze was amazing and the feeling was nothing like she felt before. But since her wings weren't use to flying right off the bat, she started to fall. _

___As she saw the tree line closing in, she closed her eye. Next thing she knew she was in someone's warm and strong embrace. _

_"__Told you I would catch you, Twyla." Twyla opened her eye to Lavi grinning down at her. _

___She smiled back. "Yeah."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

_"Twyla!" Charle called flying up to her. _

_Twyla stopped and hovered in the air as she joined her. "They're surrounded. Happy, Natsu, and Gray will catch up with us later. We have to find Wendy and Lavi soon." Charle flew off with Twyla following. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." _

_"I know..." Twyla agreed noticing the wind pick up, like a dread event was going to occur._

* * *

_Their eyes widen as Racer came in holding a huge coffin. _

___'So that's what they were talking about...' __Lavi watched as they brought the coffin over to them and started to set it up. _

_"Why a coffin?" Lavi asked feeling Wendy shaking with fear. _

_Brain didn't answer and instead turn to Wendy. "Wendy, for your good you have to cure this man."_

_"N-No...I-I...can't!" Wendy shouted out. _

_Brain smirked as he opened the coffin to reveal a blue haired man. Wendy's eyes widen. "Here is Jellal. Once, he sneaked in a discussion of the Emperor. In short, this person knows where Nirvana is."_

_ Lavi had heard that name before from Erza. But...he didn't think they would meet in person. _

_"Jellal..." Wendy said shocked. _

_"Wendy...do you know him?" Lavi asked. _

_"The Ethernon pouring in large quantities...because of that he became this way."_

_Wendy shook in his arms, not knowing what to do. "Wendy..."_

_She looked up at me questionably. "Even if you do know this guy. I've heard many bad things about him. Honestly, if the enemies really want a bad guy revived, I don't think you should do it." Lavi lowered his voice. "Right now we can run. There's only two of them and one is a asleep, it'll be fine." _

_Lavi calmly ran his fingers through her hair, reminding him of when he use to comfort Lenalee. _

_Brain held up a knife. "Hurry up and revive him." He then stuck the knife into Jellal's arm. _

_"Stop!" Wendy screamed._

_"Heal him. It should be simple enough for you."_

_Lavi stood up. He had enough of this. "You're telling a little girl to do the impossible. Even if she can heal people and bring them back to life. She's still a child, it'll wear her down and hurt her if she uses too much of her power...I knew...someone back then...just like that..."_

_He lowered his head. "She...was married to one of my best friends and comrades, of course she was one too, but...there was another person who also loved her just as much. He knew he couldn't be with her, so he became her friend. Then...one day...everything change and she already had used up too much of her power so, she couldn't save them both." Lavi's eyes became glossy. "I don't know what happened to them...but...I hope their still alive somewhere."_

_"Lavi-san..." Lavi didn't want to meet her eyes, if he did then... "...Even so he did save me."_

_"Enough of this nonsense. Wendy is much stronger then that, she is a Sky Dragon Slayer after all."_

___'He's somewhat right. But I can't let him hurt, Wendy. Not when her Father is here to protect her.' __Lavi was about to reach for his hammer when something hit him and he blacked out._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"__Lenalee...I don't know what to do!" _

_"__Calm down, Miranda. Tell me what's wrong." Lenalee said gently to her friend. _

_"__W-Well see...t-there's this gu-guy and well...he-he co-confessed..." Miranda's face turned red. "B-But me and Marie are al-already go-going out..."_

_"__Who is it?" Lenalee asked beaming with excitement._

___Miranda pointed nervously to a guy playing poker with Allen and getting beaten...again. _

_"__No way...Tyki Mikk confessed to you?"_

_"__Uwah Lavi!" Miranda cried out surprised. _

_"__Lavi, this a girl's conversation." Lenalee stated. _

___Lavi grinned. "I know that, can't I just a few words?"_

___Lenalee sighed. "Fine..."_

___He smiled and whispered into Miranda's ear. "To not ruin this friendship and to not cause anymore trouble. Just turn him down sincerely and ask to be just friends." _

_"__Y-You think it'll work?" _

___Lavi gave her a thumbs up. "I'm positive."_

_"__T-Thanks.." Miranda walked up to Tyki and started to talk to him. _

_"__You really know your way with words. Don't you, Lavi?" Lenalee asked him sweetly. _

_"__Yeah I do." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. _

___Rain fell down from the gloomy skies as they ran. One person in particular sat there not wanting to move. _

_"__Miranda, please come on. You can't save them. As long as your alive the children can live. But without you, I don't think they can make it." Lavi said as he noticed the looming figures in the distance closing in fast. _

_"__Lavi...I can't. Even if I'm with children, I don't think I can live without them." Miranda held her clock innocence in front of her as she tried to heal the now dead Marie and Tyki. _

___Lavi grabbed her hand. "Please Miranda, it's for you and the children's own good. I don't think Marie and Tyki would want you to sacrifice the children like this."_

___Tears ran down her face, as she nodded and unactivated her innocence, making them turn into dust. As she was being helped up by Lavi a bullet ran through her. _

___Shocked Lavi started to cry. Miranda gave him one last smile before turning into dust. _

___Allen, Kanda, Road, Alma, Koumi, Marie, Tyki, and now Miranda. _

___How many lives will be sacrifice before the world is at peace. _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! For some reason I really love flashbacks. This probably one of my favorite fanfics right now to write. It's so much fun. The quote I used, I found from skimming through the manga again for ideas for a oneshot I'm working on. Also I do like the parings Marie x Miranda x Tyki, so I had put them in somewhere. Also I'm gonna be adding that to the plot later on. I can't wait to write about the Edolas arc and the games arc. I've decided that after this fanfic I'll make a sequel for it. Be looking forward to that.

**Thanks to KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please! **


	10. Chapter 9: To Save Erza

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: To Save Erza_**

___'We all live in the space between one moment and eternity. We meet and part. Everyone lives their lives to the fullest in a world where things change with the passage of time. But I'm sure some things won't ever change. There also things that change and can never be gotten back. But we already now. Even if things change, they'll begin anew. And as long as we have the will, humans will always move on forward. For we can accelerate.'_

___-Haruyuki Arita, _

___Accel World._

_"Lavi! Wendy!" Twyla called out from the cliff, where her, Charle, Natsu, and Gray currently standing. Her yell echoed throughout the rocky area. _

_"Not so loud!" Charle said quickly. "There may be enemies about." _

_Lavi's eyes snapped open at Twyla's voice. "Twyla..." He held the back of his head, where he was hit. _

_He looked over to Wendy, to see that she was silently watching Jellal, _

_"Racer...hold them off." Brain said. _

_"Gotcha." Racer replied, running off._

_"Pieces of trash..." _

_Lavi sat up and grabbed his hammer, ready to grab Wendy and run._

* * *

_Before they could even noticed, something barreled into them. "That guy again!" Natsu stated angrily._

_"Leave this guy to me! You head on down below, Natsu!" Gray said, getting ready to fight. _

_"Right!" _

_As Charle was dizzy from the sudden attack, Twyla opened her wings and picked up Natsu and her. They flew down to the ground below, and proceeded to enter the cave._

_Where they stopped. "Jellal!" Natsu said shocked._

_Twyla searched for Lavi and found him along the cave wall, with wounds. She flew over to Lavi. "Lavi..."_

_He gave her a pained grin. "I'm alright..."_

_"I'm sorry but, I owe him a huge debt..." Wendy said crying._

_"Wendy, you used your healing magic! What were you thinking?! You know if you use your power recklessly..."_

_Wendy then collapsed. "Wendy!" Lavi called out, worried for his daughter. _

_Natsu gritted his teeth and activated his flames, in anger. "What are you doing here?!..." He ran towards him. "Jellal!"_

_Jellal let a powerful attack and knocked back Natsu and Brain. He then ran off somewhere. _

_"Jellal..." Natsu was about to go after him if Charle hadn't stopped him._

_"Natsu wait! We have to take Wendy and save Erza first!" _

_"Right, let's go!" Happy picked up Natsu and Charle took Wendy. _

_Twyla flew after them with Lavi. Lavi watched Wendy, worried. Something then bowled into them, knocking them out of the sky. _

_Charle and Happy were knocked out. _

_As Racer was coming toward them again, Gray put up a ice barrier to stop him. "Natsu go!"_

_"But..." Natsu looked hesitant._

_"Natsu..." Lavi put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take Wendy. You take Charle and Happy. I can get there faster then we can on foot." He put the hammer on the ground, as Natsu gave Wendy to him. _

_As he was lifted in the air, sitting on his hammer holding Wendy, Twyla flew beside him. Lavi brushed some hair back from her face. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I couldn't protect you." _

_"Lavi." Lavi looked to Twyla "You did well. She's just tried."_

_"Yeah..." He looked back down at Wendy. "Your right." _

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for it being so short and not that great. There isn't much to write for this chapter anyway. And also since it's Thanksgiving I've been really busy with my family and I can't really think of ideas when I'm around their negative attitudes.

**Anyway thanks to majishan and Guest for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please! **

**P.S.  
**

**Look forward to the next Chapter of 'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown' which will be updated sometime before Monday.  
**


	11. Chapter10Stay a Shadow or Become a Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Stay a Shadow or Become a Light_**

_"**I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan."**_

_ **-Tetsuya Kuroko to Kagami Taiga, **_

**_Kuroko no Basuke_**

During the events of Nirvana everyone fought with everything they had. And they all eventually won against Oracion Seis. Lavi and Wendy had grown closer throughout the adventure.

But now that everything was over.

_'What happens next?'_

That's what Lavi was thinking as he looked over at Wendy, who was happily talking with everyone. He sighed and looked up at the fading night sky. _'We'll be separated again...if only I could stay with her.'_

He looked over at Jellal and Erza, recognizing the emotion in her eyes, the same way Lenalee had use to look at him. Seeing that made him feel heartbroken and wish for that dream that will never come true.

Lavi closed his eyes and sighed. _'If only things were that simple...' _

Suddenly people, who could be consider Police in this world, came to arrest Jellal. Seeing Erza's reaction Natsu started the riot that almost got them all arrested. Lavi knew that going against them would be troublesome and it would never change the end result.

Erza stopped them and let Jellal go. He could sense her heartbreak as clear as day. As Erza ran off, nobody tried to follow, knowing she need time alone.

Lavi probably knew that the most, out of all of them there. He has had his heart shattered into millions of pieces by the death of his nakama. But he would never let go of the memories of them, cause they are too important. Also he had something of thier's that were still living, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, who he would always protect to his last breath.

"The sunrise..." Twyla landed on his shoulder, jolting him out of thoughts. "...it's as bright and warm as Erza..."

Curiosity, filled his eyes as he noticed a faraway look in her bright blue eye. "Twyla...are you seeing something I'm not?"

She shook her head, not taking her gaze from the scarlet sky. "I don't know...but...Erza sure has had a hard life."

He looked into the sunrise with her, not wanting to pry on something she wasn't willing to tell, besides..he could tell that she still didn't know anything yet.

Lavi did recognize by the tone of her voice that, Erza had a similar past, making Twyla sympathize with her.

"There are always hard times in life. Life is just cruel like that. But we, humans, will always overcome the hard times with the help of our nakama. Even if we accept the help or not." Lavi smiled sadly remembering the times that Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and all of the others had helped him time and time again. "Afterward, will be the greatest times of our lives, the enjoyment of just being together and having fun. When your with your nakama, life is such a treasure."

_'Should I stay a shadow and run away from it all or become a light that will light their future paths?'_

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for it being so short. But it's pretty good so it makes for last chapter. Yeah, so I skipped the whole Nirvana Arc on purpose, really I want to get that 'part' just as much as you guys do. And doing the whole arc would have taken too much time and besides I just lost ideas for it. I was planning on doing the part where Wendy finds about her guild being 'fake' but, then it wouldn't fit the chapter title. That's for next chapter.

I think I'm losing interest in my fanfics just because I haven't even read/watch/ or done anything (except fanfics) about D. Gray Man ever since the last manga chapter came out. But Lavi will always be my favorite character to write about so, I won't be quitting any time soon.

**Anyway thanks to KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please!**

**P.S.  
**

**If you like the Anime/Manga 07 Ghost and the parings Teito x Ouka, Hakuren x Gyokuran, and Mikage x Kururu. Then check out my newest oneshot 'Who Knew?' Which is a sequel to my other Teito x Ouka oneshot 'Everything Has a Reason'.**

**Also for my D. Gray Man fans, that I uploaded a long time ago, I have Allen x Road oneshots called 'The Truth of Our Fate' and 'Every Storm Runs Out of Rain'. I also have a Lavi x Lenalee songfic 'Now and Then'. And for my very first nonromance oneshot/songfic about Allen- 'Play Minstrel Play.'  
**

**Check them out if your interested and haven't read them yet.  
**


	12. Chapter11:Reunions After All These Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Reunions After All These Years_**

_"We aren't flying away from everyone to leave them but rather so we might see them again someday." _

_-Frau,_

_07-Ghost,_

_Kapitel 25: Setting Off_

As everyone cheered and welcomed the team home. Lavi could only watch as Wendy interacted with the crazy group.

He grinned, feeling like his old self again. "Well it seems there all together again. Maybe now I can step into the light. And maybe...finally tell them."

Twyla listened to him, not saying anything, happy that he was happy. 'But where does that put me?...Now that all three of them are back?' She frowned and shook off the annoying thoughts.

"It's a welcoming party for Wendy and Charle!" Master cried out as everyone started eating and drinking and just being merry.

Lavi for the first time in a long time, joined in with the antics. And finally made himself a known Fairy Tail member. Yes, it did remind him of the black order and of all his lost friends but, to him this was the beginning of a new life, together with the three dragon slayers.

As Lavi joked and laughed with the Fairy Tail members, Twyla couldn't help but notice a shadow creeping up behind her. "Here~ Kitty~."

Her single blue eye looked up into dark creepy eyes. "You'll be my cat? Right?"

Reflexively, she slide her sword out, jumping back to guard herself. She didn't realize it was Gajeel until a few seconds later. His hand now had a little cut. "Ah. I'm sorry, Gajeel-san. But, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"You'll still be my cat, right?" Gajeel asked again, almost pleading.

Twyla put away her sword. "Sorry, I'm Lavi's partner. Anyway, your too aggressive."

Gajeel sat next to her on the table. "And he's not?" He asked as Lavi seemed to be joyfully joking around, drunk.

She smiled. "Lavi, is a real idiot. But, I owe him my life and in a way, I owe him his. Let's just say we're connected through a bond. That I don't want to ever break..."

Gajeel looked down at her confused. "Hm...the longer I watch, the more I feel like I know him from somewhere..." Twyla didn't react to that, from what she heard from Lavi, Gajeel is the oldest of the three, so it was no surprise that he would remember something.

The only noise around them was from the rowdy Fairy Tail. "So...do you want to be my cat now?"

"No."

He sighed. "Fine maybe one day I'll find a partner." Gajeel got up and walked off, a sharp pain ran through Twyla's head.

She held her head as the image passed through her mind of a black cat. "Maybe you will one day..." She whispered silently, remembering words that she was once told.

"What are you doing over here by yourself, Twyla?" Lavi asked, cheerfully. "You should have some fun~!"

Twyla shook her head, smiling at his idiotic. "Your right, this is a time to celebrate." She joined in the fun but, she still couldn't get her mind off the mysterious black cat. 'Was everything I thought just a lie? Who really saved me on that day?'

All three dragon slayers, born in a different era and through time travel, separated. Are all back at the starting point. The ending of this adventure is drawing to a close and soon a new adventure will start, that no one will ever forget.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I'm really busy with exams right now and with trying to past my classes. (Especially Chemistry.) But I promise that (hopefully) starting next chapter I will be writing longer stories. Also with the review of my most recent reviewer, I gained some really great ideas. Lavi will be more interacting with Fairy Tail then what was stated in the prologue. Of course I didn't know this would turn into a story at that time. So be looking forward to that. Also I have a oneshot I just uploaded Monday called **'These Unknown Feelings' **it's kinda sad but a really good oneshot. So I hope you read it or look it up in your free time. And I might also write a sequel for it soon enough.

**Anyway thanks to KHMugiwaraRocks15 and Tosho for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12:Broken Memories of Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Broken Memories of Twilight_**

_"I am a cold-hearted cat. Although my love is in tatters, there is nothing I can do. After all, a pet cannot do anything. Feeling sad this once is more than enough. Do not you, Alice...?" _

_-Cheshire Cat,_

_Are You Alice?_

_"__Tw..yla...I...sor...pleas...ke..._...saf..."_

"_Wait!" Twyla tried to call after the mysterious black cat but, it was all in vain, as he disappeared into a haze._

A blue eye snapped open to darkness. Sitting up, Twyla looked around the dark room to see Lavi still sleeping soundly in his own bed. She laid back down to try and fall back to sleep but, she couldn't. Not with those broken forgotten memories she was seeing, still lingering in her mind.

After laying there for a while in complete darkness, somewhere she drifted off to sleep again, only to filled with images of a past she did not remember.

_'Twy...' This time she notice a pure white cat talking to her. '…..._...pr..." Tears shattered on the ground._

Before she could see or hear anymore, she was woken up. "Twyla...Twyla...wake up." The violet cat opened her eye sleepily, to see Lavi standing there.

"Hm?...Lavi?"

He gave her a worried smile."You sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Twyla could see it was still dark outside, so she couldn't have been sleeping for that long. "Well...it wasn't that bad of a dream...Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't wake me up. I was sorta of having a bad dream too..." Lavi trailed off, probably remembering the dream. Twyla didn't response, knowing that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I...don't even know if I even had a dream...it was more like broken pieces of memory."

Lavi looked over at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It was like...I could only hear bits and pieces of it and the cats seemed familiar somehow." She shook her head, not wanting to say anymore.

_'Cats...?'_ Lavi thought curiously, he saw that Twyla was troubled. "Well it will come to you in time. Right now, we need our sleep. Or we're not going to be awake for our job tomorrow." He said, trying to cheer her up.

Twyla nodded. "Your right. Good night, Lavi." She was about to lay back down when Lavi mention something.

"You know, whenever Wendy had bad dreams or would cry, Lenalee would always put her in between us on the bed. And she would sleep so peacefully without a care in the world. She was so sweet and innocent back then." Twyla realize Lavi had a worse dream then she did, one that had him made him feel like he was the last person in this world.

"Lavi...I don't think either of us will get any sleep tonight."

Lavi nodded, realizing that. "Well we could always snuggle up together and try to fall asleep that way." Twyla looked at him like he was crazy, oh wait, he is. "What? It's not like I could do anything to you anyway. Your like a sister to me, Twyla. Anyway I think sleeping side by side is a great way to get rid of the nightmares."

After a while, Twyla finally nodded her head. "Yeah...I guess so."

As they laid on his bed side by side, Twyla felt like the bond between them that had been weakening over the past few days, was now being strengthened again. Laying there in the darkness, feeling the warmth coming from Lavi, Twyla started to fall asleep.

"Twyla...tomorrow I won't be lonely anymore...tomorrow is the day I will renew the bond." As he said that, he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

All she could do is watch him, her heart hurt for a reason unknown to her. But, all she knew is that she felt their bond weaken even more then before. And she was kept awake by the questions in her head, 'Why does my heart hurt?', 'Was he truly lonely all this time?', 'What about our bond?', 'Why do I feel more lonely then before?', 'Why...am I thinking like this?'

Those questions kept her awake until the dawn of the next day, where everything will take a turn for the worse.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry for the short chapter and the very late update. I just gained writer's block and finally recovered from it. I was planning this to be longer but, I decided to end it here. I needed to upload something anyway. The title is a reference to Twyla if you hadn't notice yet, her name means Twilight. Next chapter I'll be entering the Eldoas arc, I try to not make Twyla's past so easy to figure out but, I bet you can guess a few things about it. Anyway I'm in a creative writing class in this semester, it's very fun and the teacher is great. And I except to learn a few things too about writing.

**Anyway thanks to Fey Beauty, KHMugiwaraRocks15, and Blackies for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please!**

**P.S.  
**

**I also uploaded some oneshots-  
**

**For any 07 Ghost fans- **

**'Just Another Peaceful Day'- They sat there quietly, just listening to the rustle of the leaves and the occasional animal sound. But, to them they weren't bothered by those things, cause right now they were lost in their own world, a world that only included them both. Frau x Ohruri.  
**

**And for all my D. Gray Man fans-  
**

**'Random'- All the debts you could ever get in the entire universe now covered Allen. "Even in his death..." Allen said depressed."Allen! Save me!" Lavi said quivering behind Allen, he suspected Kanda was trying to kill Lavi again. "No! Allen save me!" Road said hugging Allen's arm. Allen wondered why all the crazy people are attracted to him. Slight LavixLenalee, AllenxRoad.  
**

**'Someday'- Lavi didn't want to ever let go of her hand again, that's why even if he had to give up his dream, he would do it for Lenalee's sake. Even if he had to be chased around million times by Koumrin. For now they were just a family, they were fine with that, cause 'someday' will come. Lavi x Lenalee, slight onesided Lenalee x Allen. Squeal to 'These Unknown Feelings'.  
**

**'The Musician's Dream' - Before she could say anymore, a clear note rang out through the room, followed by other soft notes. Lenalee noticed Allen was now playing a bittersweet song, probably trying to keep himself from going crazy, from actually thinking that she was still alive. "Heartbreak is better then not knowing. Don't you think?" Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, slight Kanda x (past)Alma. Futurefic.  
**


	14. Chapter13:Uncertain Bonds on a Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Uncertain Bonds On a Rainy Day_**

___"We...are not connected by light, but by darkness instead. I've always thought so...No. I wanted to think like that. Oz is heading toward the light, and left me behind."_

___-Gilbert Nightray,_

___Pandora Hearts._

Water poured down from the sky, as one clear blue eye stared up, dazed, into the hazy mist. Laughter and cheers echoed in the background, but today wasn't a joyful day for most. Even with Guildarts back, the guild seemed a little more gloomy today.

No matter how much she thought, she couldn't understand her 'dreams' at all or why all these questions were floating about her mind. "Twyla! Have you seen, Wendy?" Lavi asked walking up to her.

Twyla turned her gaze from the rain splattered window, looking up at Lavi's worried expression, she started to feel a strange feeling. "...No...I haven't..." _'Why am I lying? I had seen Wendy, she went out into the rain, a while ago, after Charle and Happy.'_ She tried to open her mouth again and tell Lavi, that she forgot that she had seen Wendy but, she couldn't. _'Why?...Whats wrong with me?' _

_'Twy...yo...onl...ope...please...protect...'_

"Twyla." Her one shocked blue eye looked up at Lavi. "Are you okay?"

She calmed down a bit and slowly nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You know you've been acting weird lately, Twyla." He said, looking around. "Well thanks anyway. I guess I'll go ask someone else." As he was about to walk off, she called him back.

"Lavi."

"Hm?" He stopped and looked back at her.

She nervously gazed downward. "I...nevermind."

"Well..." Twyla peeked up at his smiling face. "...If you ever need to talk about something, I'm here if you need me." Lavi walked off to find Wendy.

Her gaze drifted back to the rainy sky. _'Why can't I tell him? Why...don't I want to tell him? Not only that...I don't want to trouble him with these scattered memories or these unrecognizable feelings. Ever since the three dragon slayers came back...Lavi's been drifting farther and farther apart...Why does it hurt so much?...'_

Lavi walked toward the bar area, hoping one of the girls had seen his daughter, that's when he picked up the conversation.

"Why do they have to go to the church on a day like this?" Lucy asked.

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming up soon." Cana answered.

"Lisanna?"

"It's Mira and Elfman's younger sister. It happened during a mission two years ago. When the death anniversary gets closer they start to go to the church often." Levy repiled.

"Speaking of which, you...look like Lisanna a little." Cana mentioned.

"Do I?"

"Yeah you're a good friend of Natsu too."

Lucy smiled and gazed over to Natsu. "Uh, Natsu had a close friend."

Lavi recognized that gaze, grinning, he thought about what Allen would do if he figured outhis son had a crush and his crush liked him back. "Not to be rude, but have any of you seen Wendy?"

All three girls looked over at him. "I haven't seen her." Cana answered drinking another barrel of wine.

"Well...I did see her but, I don't know where we went." Levy said.

"Oh! I know! She went after Charle and Happy. She's outside in town somewhere."

Lavi became even more worried. "In the rain?! She could catch a cold?!" Without another word Lavi proceeded toward the door.

"I hope Wendy is okay..." Lucy said, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

Twyla noticed Lavi leaving the guild, she got up starting to follow him, when suddenly the guild and everything disappeared before her eye. "Wha-" Nothing, absolutely nothing, in front of her gaze, the whole town had turned into dust in a second.

"Lavi!" She called out, hoping he was still safe. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught two shapes huddle together. "Lavi!" Twyla ran towards them.

"Twyla..." Lavi looked up at her, as she approached, holding Wendy in his arms. "Wendy...What happened?"

Wendy was on the verge of tears. "Lavi-san..." She clutched to his clothes. "A hole opened up in the sky and it sucked up the guild and the whole town into it."

"Huh? What?! What happened?!" Natsu popped out from the ground.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out happily, happy that he was safe. "Maybe...only the ones who partners (cats) survived..."

"That's right." All four of us looked up to see Charle with her wings out.

"Charle! I'm glad! You're safe." Wendy called out.

"Yeah, I guess." Charle looked down, sullen. "It seems like the special magical power that only dragon slayers have helped. I'm glad that at least you guys were safe."

"Huh?...But, I'm not a dragon slayer." Lavi said, confused.

"Lavi...don't you remember..." Twyla said.

"Oh right..."

"Charle..."

"How can you just say things like that. It sounds like as if...I mean, have they really disappeared?!" Natsu, seemed to be in shock. Wendy nodded.

"They vanished. To say it more accurately, they're sucked into the Anima and disappeared." Charle mentioned.

"The Anima..."

"Anima?" Lavi cocked his head, feeling like he had heard of it somewhere before.

"The hole on the sky that you saw just then. That's the gate of the 'Edolas, the other world."

Twyla could only widen her eye in shock at the word._ 'Why does 'Anima' and 'Edolas' sound so familiar?'_

"What are you talking about! Where's everyone!?" Natsu yelled.

Wendy held him back. "Natsu-san. Hey, Charle. Do you know anything? Come to think of it, why were you and Twyla safe?"

Twyla wondered that too. Lavi knows some spells from Grandine so, it's not surprising he would at least be safe. Charle didn't answer.

"Natsu, What's this! The town is!" Happy called out, flying towards them.

"Happy."

"I came from the other world, Edolas." Charle suddenly said.

"Eh?!"

"That male cat and Twyla over there too."

They could stare at her in shock. "W-What do you mean...?" Wendy asked.

"The reason why this town has disappeared is because of me, Twyla, and that male cat."

Twyla only stood there in shock, suddenly memories started to assaulted her. She held her head in pain. "Twyla!" She heard Lavi call out, before her vision went black.

_'Twyla...I will entrust you with this mission only. You are to protect...' In front of her was a blurry image of a white cat. The white cat smiled. 'Please don't let me down...is counting on you. He...is escorting you...' My vision turned to a blurry image of a black cat. 'Good luck, Twyla. You are our only hope.'_

_'Who? Why? Why am I entrusted with something so important, that I don't even remember? I hope this will all clear up soon and I hope this uncertain bond will also clear up.' _

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I totally forgot about Guildarts coming back so I mention it at the start of this chapter, so I won't to go back and write it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Twyla's parts. I think Twyla's past is kinda easy to figure out but, if you can't figure it out yet, I'm still not giving any hints. So on to the Edolas arc finally. I'm probably gonna spend more time on this arc then I did with the past arcs. I have huge plans for this fic...I'm actually thinking of doing a squeal for the squeal of this fic. Maybe a threequeal?

**Anyway thanks to KHMugiwaraRocks15 for reviewing and everyone else who is still reading. Have a great day!** **Read and Review Please!**

**P.S.  
**

**I wrote a random inspiration oneshot for 'Kuroko no Basuke'- (You don't have to read it, unless you like the series.)  
**

**'To See Your Smile'- "...You would think Aominecchi would have feelings for Momoicchi, after growing up together." "Dumb, Ahomine! I hate you!" Whenever she would smile at Kuroko, he always wished he could trade with the shadow, so he would be on the receiving end of that smile. Aomine x Momoi. Includes GoM and an Omake at the end. Oneshot.  
**

**...I should really take a break from writing oneshots for a while...  
**


End file.
